winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams In The Sky
Dreams In The Sky is the fan ending for Season 6 of Winx Club. It is based on the first ending of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. However this ending was not used for Winx Club, but instead Heartbeatix Club. Lyrics (Heartbeatix Club) Behold holy skies Is where dreams will lie Willing to shine upon you Having believe to, with a wish come true Raise your hand and wish, for a, very, perfect day! H-H-H Heartbeatix Club! H-H-H Heartbeatix Club! H-H-H Heartbeatix Club! Hoping, Happy, Harmony! Yay! Yay! Dreaming inside for a fairy tale Wondering what will await for me Keeping the magic i've been longing for I've been keeping and hoping, what more to wish for? Nothing! Nothing's gonna stop me now Watch and learn and i'll tell you how Never gonna give up on what they say Wish for a magic-cal day There's always magic within you And believe all your dreams will come true With dreams in the sky Keep your head up high What sort of dreams we'll discover We can bring your dreams To Re-a-li-ty Hold my hand And bring This fairy tale To life Behold holy skies Is where dreams will lie Willing to shine upon you Having believe to, with a wish come true Raise your hand and wish, for a, very, perfect day! H-H-H Heartbeatix Club! All together, dreams will soar! Lyrics Behold holy skies Is where dreams will lie Willing to shine upon you Having believe to, with a wish come true Raise your hand and wish, for a, very, perfect day! W-W-W-W-W Winx Club! W-W-W-W-W Winx Club! W-W-W-W-W Winx Club! Hoping, Happy, Harmony! Yay! Yay! Dreaming inside for a fairy tale Wondering what will await for me Keeping the magic i've been longing for I've been keeping and hoping, what more to wish for? '' ''Nothing! Nothing's gonna stop me now Watch and learn and i'll tell you how Never gonna give up on what they say Wish for a magic-cal day There's always magic within you And believe all your dreams will come true With dreams in the sky Keep your head up high What sort of dreams we'll discover We can bring your dreams To Re-a-li-ty Hold my hand '' ''And bring This fairy tale To life Behold holy skies Is where dreams will lie Willing to shine upon you Having believe to, with a wish come true Raise your hand and wish, for a, very, perfect day! W-W-W-W-W Winx Club! All together, dreams will soar! Characters Unused Version *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Alicia Heartbeatix Version * Aimee * Marina * Christina * Madison Trivia *Alicia was the only one who was wearing a mic and mouthing the song the whole way through, indicating that her temporary status as a Cosplay singer or the fact that she can sing. * Because this song will not be used for the Winx season, the song will be transferred to the Heartbeatix Club with some lyric changes. Category:Songs Category:AnimeQueen97